


You're Not Sorry (Taylor Swift Songfic)

by Embrosia_Walker



Category: taylor swift song - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Heartbreak, Sad, getting over someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrosia_Walker/pseuds/Embrosia_Walker
Summary: Written in first person. Main character is a girl. She had a huge crush on this jerk who shattered her heart. He pretended to like her only to mess with her, When she found out, her heart was shattered. With the help of her friends she got back on her feet. They helped mend her broken heart. Now she is getting back at the boy.





	You're Not Sorry (Taylor Swift Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is based off of me. This is a true story that happened to me. Thanks to all my friends who helped me get back up. I love you all! A special thanks to Moonlit_Emberr for helping me get back up. I love you!

I remember when I first thought you loved me. I got my hopes up wishing that maybe you loved me. I knew it was too good to be true. I remember how my friends said that there were better people to like than you. I didn’t believe them. I didn’t want to believe them because thought you loved me. I remember how you acted like you liked me and then would say to my friends that you didn’t like me. I thought you might be lying so I gave you another chance then another. You always said the same thing, that I was just your friend. 

All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

I kept falling back to you. I thought it was over for a while, until you showed more signs of liking me back. Little did I know that you were a jerk, and you just wanted to mess with my mind. I figured that out. I hate you now. You hope that maybe you can trick me again. Maybe you are jealous and want me back. You had your chance and you lost it.

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

I won’t answer your calls or texts. I know that if I do, my heart will break again. You shattered my heart. I was always nice to you. Why did you decide to hurt me? I don’t want to be hurt by you anymore. You may act like you like me again, but I don’t believe that your actions are real. I may have believed before, but not anymore. I know that you have no regrets about what you did to me.

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no, no no

You act like you don’t know what you did to me. You pretend you don’t know my pain or what you put me through. After all that how can I love you? I loved you so bad. I let you rip my heart because I was blinded by my love for you. You don’t let me know anything. I should’ve seen that you didn’t care for me. Even though you lied to me before, I won’t listen this time. You shouldn’t have left me in the dark.

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn’t know,  
Could’ve loved you all my life,  
If you hadn’t left me waiting in the cold,  
And you got your share of secrets,  
And I’m tired of being last to know,  
And now you’re asking me to listen,  
Cause it’s worked each time before,

Please don’t ever text me or call me again. I don’t want to see that it’s you, and have my heart break again. You hurt me enough. I don’t want you to hurt me anymore. You act like you did nothing and try to make me love you again. I don’t believe you. I don’t trust you. I may have believed you before, but not anymore. You aren’t sorry for anything that you’ve done to me.

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no  
You’re not sorry, no no

I loved you to death. I thought you loved me so, I fell for you bad. I would’ve done anything that you asked of me. I am surprised that you didn’t use me in that way. I would’ve never stopped loving you if you had just not done any of that. You used to be so amazing in my eyes, but it stopped once my heart shattered into a million pieces. 

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

Leave me alone! Stop trying to get me back! I don’t need you, I don’t love you anymore. You shouldn’t have done what you did. I won’t fall back into one of your dirty little lies. I won’t be a piece in your game. I got away from you, but with the price of a shattered heart. I would’ve faded away, if it weren’t for those people who truly loved me. I don’t need you anymore. I don’t want you to come around again and hurt me. You ran out of chances. I have people who helped me up when I fell down. I was crushed and broken, but they revived me. Stay away from me. Don’t try anything ever again. I know you’re not sorry for anything you did. You’re not sorry.

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no  
You’re not sorry, no no


End file.
